


fly with the girls on the moon

by softshocks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, mile high club threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks
Summary: Lysithea shakes her head disapprovingly. “You are as naive as every single guy that clicks the ‘Hot Singles In Your Area’ porn ads.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault, Mercedes von Martritz/Dorothea Arnault, Mercedes von Martritz/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mercedes von Martritz/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 22
Kudos: 236





	fly with the girls on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> (shakes metal bowl) come get your gratuitous mile-high club threesome

Edelgard shuts off Outlook for tonight, sighing, finally having the resource quotations approved for Claude’s community area assignment. 

It took forever for top management to have the budget approved but Edelgard had pushed for top management, considering that she’s a seasoned operations manager and a damn good resource mobilizer that their organization needed. 

She checks her phone and sees several notifications silenced on  _ do not disturb _ mode: one from Claude, a quick “ _ thanks so much, princess. we’ll do our best.” _ ; one from Dimitri asking which ramen flavor he should get for her, but upon seeing that she was probably busy, he opted to buy the spicy ramen for her and the original ramen for himself.

Some from Hubert, Ferdinand, a couple of emails she’d check in the morning and a new Bumble match. She’d started using the app upon Sylvain’s insistence and as much as she hates to admit it, he was definitely right about the app being significantly better than Tinder. 

Edelgard uses it occasionally when brief moments of downtime at work allows it, and when she’s feeling particularly horny but isn’t in the mood to go out clubbing just for sex. 

Unlocking her phone, she pulls up the app and expects a few more matches she might not be interested in. While it loads, she takes the opportunity to drink water.

Which is a terrible idea, of course, because the notification is from one account—for two people, and the water she drinks enters the wrong tube. She spends about five minutes recovering before she dares look at her phone again. 

_ Mercie&Doro,  _ the name said, and Edelgard hazards to look at the first photo—two beautiful women in their bikinis, sunbathing on a tropical beach. 

She swallows, gives herself the courage to scroll further.  _ 28 and 25. Two flight attendants currently in town and looking for a third.  _

She spends a few moments to gather herself, and when she does (barely so), Edelgard sends over a very smooth and totally not lame: “ _ a third, you say? _ ”

The response is immediate.  _ Yes! Are you interested? We think you’re very attractive and would love to have you over ;)  _

Goddess almighty she is. Edelgard hasn’t prayed in some time but at this very moment, she prays for her health, prays for her mental stability, prays to have a smidge of Petra’s natural way with women. 

At the end of the night, they’ve scheduled it. Next week, Wednesday. 

Edelgard should probably head to the gym for some extra cardio with Petra. 

-

“So you just scheduled a threesome online with two strangers, huh.” 

Edelgard rocks on her toes. “Yes, I told you this already. That’s how online dating works. Is there something wrong?”

Lysithea shrugs and makes a face, remains silent for a whole three seconds before saying, “are you sure they’re not serial killers?” 

She can’t lie and say the thought hasn’t crossed her mind. She did, however, have Ferdinand make a quick search inquiry on them and saw that they were, in fact, real people and the flight attendant thing definitely checks out.

That doesn’t make them any less of serial killers, which is why Lysithea was here. Edelgard could have brought Hubert or Ladislava, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she’d want them knowing that she was, indeed, about to get railed by two beautiful women a head taller than she. 

“I don’t think so.” Edelgard wavers, slightly, and of course Lysithea catches it. She’s the only one who can. “Well, I sure hope they’re not.” 

“You are as naive as every single guy that clicks the ‘Hot Singles In Your Area’ porn ads.” Lysithea shakes her head disapprovingly. “Well, if Dimitri panic-calls me again at five in the morning, at least I know where to find you.” 

Edelgard can’t help but laugh. It was his habit to call Lysithea when it comes to sibling-related panic and Lysithea, an only child, couldn’t even care less knowing that Edelgard can handle herself. 

Of course, that would be the most opportune moment that Lysithea looks over her shoulder. 

“Hi, are you Edelgard?” A voice from behind her inquires. It’s directed at Lysithea. 

Edelgard turns around to see two tall, casually dressed women she recognizes as Dorothea and Mercedes. They both smile warmly at the two of them, and Edelgard melts on the spot. It had been Dorothea who asked.

Lysithea laughs. “Fortunately not. I’m Lysithea. This is Edelgard.” Her best friend points at her. “We just have the same hair color.” 

“How lovely! Nice to meet you, Lysithea,” Mercedes says, the turns to Edelgard and gives her a smile that makes Edelgard want to evaporate. “And lovely to finally meet you, Edelgard.” 

She thanks the goddess for the composure in her voice. “Nice to meet you two, too. Shall we?” They were to have dinner, set boundaries, then head to the nice motel Edelgard booked for tonight. 

Edelgard lets them enter the restaurant first, trailing behind them, and Lysithea bids her farewell to the three of them. 

“Looks like you got this, champ,” she says, clapping a hand over Edelgard’s back. She must be spending too much time with Leonie. “Please do not talk to me about this.” 

Edelgard laughs and squeezes her hand. “I wouldn’t even dream about it.”

-

She comes a grand total of ten times. She makes Dorothea and Mercedes each come a grand total of eleven times.

They receive two noise complaints. 

They use up one pint of ice cream from the motel freezer.

She couldn’t even walk to the bathroom. 

Obviously, Edelgard is living her best life. 

-

Her phone alarm goes off at six in the morning and Edelgard wakes promptly, her bones and muscles sore. It takes her a moment to recognize the motel’s ceiling.

She’s snuggled smack in the middle of Dorothea and Mercedes, who have their arms tangled around her, their legs a knotted mess with the sheets. 

Edelgard feels guilt as she untangles herself from them, and the movement is followed by collective groans from the two women and Edelgard wishes she could stay, wishes she didn’t have a meeting scheduled in two hours. 

She sends over a quick message to Lysithea that she’s alive, barely, but that they’re totally not serial killers, and tells Dimitri that she’s on her way home in a few. 

“Leaving already?” Dorothea asks, adjusting the sheets now that Edelgard is sat up. Both their hands find their way to Edelgard’s back, running them through the tight muscles in the same, appreciative way they did a few hours ago. 

Edelgard turns back to see them lying languidly, the sheets draped over the two of them sinfully, the early morning light streaming through the curtains painting white light on their bodies and Edelgard feels the hot flush of desire taking over her once more. 

“Sadly, I have a meeting,” she says, and can’t resist but lean over and kiss them both hotly. “It was fun. Thank you.” 

Mercedes squeezes Edelgard’s hip. “Have you had breakfast already?” 

She checks her watch. There was a Tim Horton’s on the way, she can just pass by and still have time to shower and get dressed.

“Not yet, but I will, don’t worry,” she tells Mercedes, her heart fluttering at her gentle concern. “Breakfast is coming up for you two, in a few.” 

They both protest but Edelgard shrugs it off, says it’s the least she can do for leaving quite early. She shrugs on her clothes from yesterday - something she particularly hated when it came to hookups - and puts on her watch, the rest of her jewelry inside her bag. 

Mercedes and Dorothea stay close, snug against each other as they watch Edelgard get dressed, and Edelgard would want nothing more than to stay and banter with them. 

When she’s done, she sits on the bed to kiss them goodbye. “Thanks for last night,” she says, murmuring into Mercedes’ lips. Dorothea presses kisses to the back of her neck, exposed by her blouse. She turns to Dorothea and kisses her next. “I’d love to do this again.” 

Dorothea chuckles. “I don’t think this would be the last time we see each other.” 

“We’re around a lot,” says Mercedes. Edelgard kisses them both again, just because. “We’ll see you again, baby.”

“Good.”

When Edelgard finally gathers the courage to walk the walk of shame, she pays for the room unbeknownst to the two other women and makes her way to the meeting—positively sure that her mind will only take her to the events of last night. 

-

“Well?” Sylvain asks when Edelgard comes in. He has been a permanent fixture in her and Dimitri’s homes growing up, and even more so now that he and Dimitri finally got together.

Edelgard tosses her keys into the bowl at the counter and signs “OK” with her hands before she tumbles into the bathroom for a quick shower. 

She hears him whoop and cheer, hears Dimitri asking what that was about, hears Sylvain saying: “oh, nothing, babe.” 

-

“You wanted to speak with me, Hanneman?”

He looks up from his papers and greets her. “Ah, yes, Edelgard. Claude may need some assistance in ensuring that the resources are properly accounted for.” 

She knows this request and has been asked to do so multiple times, in the past. “Alright. When do I fly out?” 

“Friday. I’ll send over your flight details once they’re finalized. Fly in after the weekend, possibly Monday.” 

She wonders, briefly: 1) how much sleep she was going to lose from jetlag, and 2) how sweaty she would get wearing turtlenecks in a tropical country to hide the marks on her neck from Claude, who will never let her hear the end of it if he sees them.

-

The overhead hatch remains an obstacle, after all these years, and Edelgard - with as much finesse - struggles to put her hand-carry bag inside. 

“Do you need help, ma’am?” Someone, most likely a flight attendant, says behind her. 

Edelgard halts her attempt. For some reason, she’s heard that voice before. She turns around and—

Her hand-carry drops at her feet at the sight of Dorothea in her full flight attendant wear, looking absolutely gorgeous and Edelgard curses her luck, curses the way she is rendered speechless. 

“Nice to see you again,” she says, but she’s smiling, taking the bag and placing it inside the overhead hatch with ease. 

“Dorothea,” Edelgard finally says, her face burning but genuinely glad to see her again. “Lovely to see you, as well.” 

She giggles then steps away. “Mercedes would be so glad to know you’re here.” Dorothea assists another passenger, the one right before Edelgard, throwing her a wink that feels like a punch straight to Edelgard’s gut. “Enjoy your flight, Edie.” 

Edelgard takes a seat and breathes deeply. She texts Sylvain:  _ just my luck the two FAs are here.  _

_ LMFAO… one of the girl’s name is mercie right _ , came his reply, and another text comes in.  _ Goddess have mercie on you.  _

She sees Mercedes on the other end of the plane, and their eyes meet, Edelgard offering a very flaccid wave because she is, very much, tormented in an absolutely sexy way. 

_ Sylvain,  _ she types,  _ I am going to obliterate you.  _

Edelgard doesn’t wait for his response before she turns on airplane mode. 

-

It goes like this: on the twelfth hour of the flight, reaching their layover in a few minutes and everyone is asleep, Dorothea passes by her with a blanket she didn’t ask for. In the middle of it is a note:  _ meet you in the lavatory in ten minutes. If not, we understand completely.  _

Of course, Edelgard goes, because there are two sexy women who are making her feel things that shouldn't be felt on a flight with two hundred people. 

Was she really going to risk getting caught? Possibly. Was she really going to get fined for acts of lasciviousness on a plane? Most likely. Was she about to get positively railed, again, by two beautiful women? Absolutely. 

It goes like this: Edelgard is the last one in the lavatory, which is larger for business class and Edelgard pats herself on the back for not turning down the company’s flight seat option when she usually takes economy class. 

Dorothea and Mercedes speak in hushed tones but when they see Edelgard, they both smile, beckoning her closer. Edelgard follows, drawn to the two women like a moth to a flame.

There’s not much talking after that.

In the cramped space, Mercedes kneels and takes Edelgard in her mouth, eating her out expertly in a way that is particularly sinful, with Edelgard’s underwear at her knees. 

Dorothea, snugly fit into Edelgard’s back, pinches at her nipple with expert fingers, the other working her clit, her mouth busy swallowing Edelgard’s moans. 

For two people who had spent a couple of hours with her a few days back, Dorothea and Mercedes knew exactly how to work Edelgard’s body. Their warm and genuine and almost-reverent-but-terribly-sinful touches making Edelgard soar higher than their current altitude. 

She comes, when Mercedes massages her hip bones and Dorothea nips at her earlobe and sucks, one hand tangled in Mercedes’ hair, the other holding Dorothea’s hand, as the nerves of her body set off from her abdomen to the tips of her fingers, warm then cold then warm again. 

They fly above the ocean, but Edelgard feels herself falling over and into the deep. 

She comes, again, when Mercedes won’t relent, tonguing enthusiastically and sucking at her clit and Edelgard nudges her away gentle, sensitive, but loving the attention nonetheless. 

When Mercedes stands, Edelgard kisses her, tastes herself on her lips and on her chin, trails a path downward as Dorothea and Mercedes share hot, soundly kisses that lights another fire inside Edelgard. 

She spends an ungodly amount of time worshipping her tits, did so a few days ago—both she and Dorothea—and she loves it now as she did, some marks from their rendezvous still on her skin. 

It’s Dorothea who touches Mercedes, having a hand up her skirt, and Edelgard places a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet while Dorothea fucks Mercedes with three fingers, her underwear pushed aside.

In the haze of her lust and her desire Edelgard forgets to suppress her moan when Mercedes takes her fingers into her mouth, up to her knuckles. 

“Shh,” Dorothea chastises but she’s laughing, and then kissing Edelgard quiet. 

Mercedes comes shortly after, clutching on to Edelgard and bucking into Dorothea’s hand. She was adorable, even so, and Dorothea kisses her before Edelgard does. 

“Your turn, Doro,” Mercedes giggles, scooting closer in the cramped space to hold Dorothea from behind. Edelgard watches as her hands make their way under her dark red uniform, and Dorothea sighs when Mercedes cups her tits under her bra and Edelgard moves her underwear to the side to push two fingers into her. 

Edelgard kisses Mercedes first, tasting herself yet again, then trails a kiss down Dorothea’s jawline and down to her neck. Mercedes busies herself kissing the nape of her neck, placing her then-tied hair on one side to lavish attention on the skin there. 

She’s tight and wet and totally absolutely hot, and so is Mercedes who currently is whispering the absolutely dirtiest things into Dorothea’s ear, making the heat pool to the deepest part of Edelgard’s belly. 

She looks up, from her position, to the beautiful women in their disheveled uniforms, without any makeup to be ruined but the blush on their cheeks can be spotted a mile away. 

She’s knuckle-deep inside Dorothea, massaging her clit in rough circles, and she comes, arching her body, pushing her hips towards Edelgard and her back into Mercedes and oh, how Edelgard was so lucky, how Edelgard wanted this image in her mind for the rest of her life.

Presently, she pulls out of Dorothea, slick with wetness. Before she can wipe it on tissue, Mercedes takes Edelgard’s wrist, tongues the wetness away, and Edelgard swears her brain stops functioning, and that her mind’s eye has been opened at the sight. 

“Mercie,” Dorothea laughs, swatting at her playfully as she slightly wobbles in her shoes. 

Edelgard clears her throat, feels the haze lift momentarily, and they help each other to straighten up their clothing. Edelgard considers a quick shower during the layover. Maybe she can invite them when they’re there. 

It goes like this: it’s Edelgard who sneaks out first, seeing that no one suspected anything particularly off happening inside the lavatory. 

Before she goes, she kisses Dorothea and Mercedes goodbye, and writes her number down on their arms with Dorothea’s eyeliner. 

She feels positively filthy, seated back in her business class seat. The man beside her is fast asleep, still, and no one has noticed anything. 

She receives a text, on iMessage, from an unknown number but Edelgard knows who it’s from in an instant. 

_ Layover?  _ The message reads, and it’s followed by an adorably sexy picture of Dorothea and Mercedes. 

Edelgard types back a quick, brief:  _ yes _ ,  _ absolutely _ .

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome!


End file.
